Benutzer:Decimo/Testseite
=Hinweis zu dieser Seite!!!= Diese Seite ist erstmal nur zu Testzwecken erstellt worden. Bei Fragen dazu bitte an Benutzer:Decimo. Das farbliche Design, kann noch geändert werden, diese Farben sind rein zu Testzwecken da. Ihr könnt auch schreiben, was ihr von dem Design haltet und ob ihr eine Auflistung aller Manga Kapitel auf einer Seite Sinnvoll findet =Kommentare= *Ich finde eigentlich, dass die Kapitelübersicht soweit in Ordnung ist. Wenn es in die Bände aufgeteilt ist, ist es auch übersichtlicher imo. Auf einer Megaseite mit allen Kapitel findet man sich, denke ich, nicht so gut zurecht. Falls man jedoch eine Tabelle machen sollte, fände ich sie ohne Farbe besser, da das mir einfach zu bunt ist und denke, dass das auch nicht gut fürs Layout ist, da viele Farben so im Kontrast zum Hintergund stehen. Die Credit Seite find ich super und würd sie so übernehmen! --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:43, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *OK, das mit den verschiedenen Farben hab ich ja nur gemacht, um ein paar Varianten auszuprobieren, stimme dir aber zu das es schlicht eigentlich am besten ist, höchstens Farben nehmen und sie stark verblasst darstellen. Ich hab mich trotzdem mal dran gemacht eine Seite mit allen Kapitel zu erstellen, aber ich bin im moment einfach zu faul weiterzumachen... Zur Übersichtlichkeit, wikia legt ja automatisch bei 3 unterkategorien ein inhaltsverzeichnis an, von daher find ich das nicht so schlecht, wenn man etwas sucht, dann findet man es auch, aber ich finde die seite sieht zu voll aus, mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt, die farben habe ich extra im designstil gemacht, aber es ist ja alles noch änderbar ++ Decimo 18:44, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ *Ich hab yah nix die grellen Farben, aber ich denk ma es gibt viele andere die ein problem damit haben. Zu den Credits noch: Also das Bild gefällt mir, nur der Rest ist so *komisch* hingecshmiert. Ich weiß ncih wie ich das beschreiben soll...ah vllt, etwas unübersichtlich ^^" (Collonelo 19:04, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) *Es sollte ja auch nur mal als Test sein, niemand hat was gesagt von nehmen, obwohl ichs eigentlich ganz gut finde und Credits seiten müssen eigentlich nicht übersichtlich sein...Ja, das mit den grellen farben ist son problem, wenn man kein guten kontrast dann hat, kann das auf die dauer ganz schön ätzend werden und anstrengend für die augen :P, andersherum blasse farben sehen weniger gut aus und nach kurzer zeit wirds langweilig... Ihr könnt ja mal n paar beispiele euereseits hier posten... Vlt. kann man dann einen guten kompromiss i-wie finden ++ Decimo 19:13, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ *Ich find die Tabellenform an sich ziemlich gut. Würde beim Manga von den Farben her vorschlagen, dass sich pro Zeile schwarz und weiß abwechseln und man es beim Anime dann farbig macht. Farben zur Unterscheidung wäre z.B. au bei den Charakterboxen nicht schlecht (nach Flammenfarbe) Woggelwoggel 14:59, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Dazu müsste man dann aber 7 Charakterboxen machen, also das hört sich nicht schlecht an, doch dann würde ich sagen, wir legen es mit ins neue Layout rein, wenn wir dann das machen. Beim Manga wenn sich schwarz und weiß abwechseln ist nur das problem, dass man nicht nur mit schwarzer schrift arbeiten kann und weiße schrift sieht in 99% der fälle kacke aus, aber sowas ähnliches hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht. Auf jedenfall danke fürs Feedback ++ Decimo 15:09, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ *Also wegen den farbigen Infoboxen: Ist an sich net schlecht, würde aber auch damit warten, bis wir ein neues Layout haben. Außerdem hab ich da immer etwas Bauchweh, da es dann aussieht, als würden wir alles dem englischen Wiki nachmachen. Ich mein, klar bekommen wir da viele Infos her, aber ich will nicht, dass es so aussieht, als bekämen wir nichts alleine hin...hoffe, ich versteht was ich meine ^^'. Schwarz-Weiß Farbkombi hängt von dem neuen Layout ab, grundsätzlich finde ich aber Schwarz-Weiß als zu "extreme" Farbkombie, Kontrast ist da sehr stark. Müssen aber mal gucken, wann das neue Wiki kommt, damit wir dann den Skin anpassen können, und dann schauen wir wegen Schwarz-Weiß ^___^. I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:25, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) =Zur Seite= Als Test habe ich eine Tabelle genommen. Band 01 ROT funktioniert ^.^ Spielerei ^.^ thumb|left|300px|Pls gibt ma Kommentare zu den Credits, ob sie gut aussehen, etc... =New_Layout= Version 0.1a Will mal Meinungen dazu hören, genauso wie Kritik :D Dies ist die Version 0.1a thumb|left|480px|New Layout VERSION 0.1a ACHTUNG: DIESES LAYOUT WIRD NICHT ÜBERNOMMEN WERDEN, ES IST NUR ZUM SPAß DA :D Version 0.1b Will mal Meinungen dazu hören, genauso wie Kritik :D Dies ist die Version 0.1b Dies ist NICHT die überarbeitete Version von 0.1a, dies ist eine weitere Farbkombo, also auch dazu ein Entwurf. thumb|left|480px|New Layout VERSION 0.1b ACHTUNG: DIESES LAYOUT WIRD NICHT ÜBERNOMMEN WERDEN, ES IST NUR ZUM SPAß DA :D Kategorie:Testseite